


dimitri blaiddyd's day off

by kumquatjam



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bath Sex, Established Relationship, Glenn Fraldarius Lives, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Blue Lions Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumquatjam/pseuds/kumquatjam
Summary: “I spoke to Dedue yesterday, and we both agreed that you desperately need a break. I took the liberty of cancelling all your engagements today. Felix will be handling any urgent matters that arise.” At Dimitri’s frown of concern, he added, “Don’t worry, Sylvain and Ingrid will be handling Felix.”--Dimitri's stressed about some upcoming negotiations. Glenn helps him cope.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Glenn Fraldarius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	dimitri blaiddyd's day off

**Author's Note:**

> For this kink meme prompt:
> 
> Dimitri is very stressed out – it's the first time a large group of diplomats are visiting since he was crowned King. Glenn helps him relax via a little stimulation and a lot of ass-eating.
> 
> \+ Glenn tries to get Dimitri to relax in other ways (riding him, fucking him in the bath, sucking his cock, etc.) before flipping him over and going to town  
> \+ It's Dimitri's first time getting rimmed and he's VERY sensitive down there  
> \+ Body worship, petnames, praise, Glenn just being sweet and slutty as he slowly turns Dimitri into a babbling, fucked-out, overstimmed mess
> 
> https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=1772872

Glenn found him in his office, the flickering light of dying candles highlighting the tired planes of his slumped form.

“Dima,” he called, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. The blonde man moaned faintly, blinking sleep from his eye and opening his mouth in a wide yawn. Even with his hair mussed and clothes rumpled from sleep, he was breathtaking. It ought to be illegal for him to be this handsome, Glenn thought. “What time is it?” Dimitri’s voice was gravelly.

“Past your bedtime,” Glenn chided. “You’re usually quite good at going to sleep early.” They had discovered early on that it helped for Dimitri to keep a regular schedule; having an orderly routine helped him feel more in control and kept the worst of his ghosts at bay. Plenty of time with his friends and Glenn had certainly helped as well. He reached over to brush a lock of hair away from Dimitri’s face, tucking it behind his ear. “What’s keeping you up?”

“I’m worried about the delegates from Sreng visiting in a few days,” Dimitri confessed. In the flickering candlelight, the dark rings under his eyes seemed more pronounced. “Sylvain has been doing an admirable job with the preliminary negotiations, but their correspondences have been becoming more and more aggressive. I just don’t understand. They were not nearly this hostile the last time we met with them right after the war. Granted, those were temporary negotiations, but…”

That was probably because the night before the last diplomatic meetings began Glenn had found the leader of the Sreng representatives and sucked him off in exchange for amicable negotiations, but some things were better left unsaid. Besides, it wasn’t like he was going to engage in such behavior again. Nowadays, he only put out for Dimitri. “They’re probably trying to strongarm you into a less favorable position,” Glenn said instead. “You should be on your guard, Dimitri. That means you need to be well rested and alert; staying up won’t help you any. I’m taking you to bed.”

“But—”

“No buts,” Glenn said firmly. “As the captain of your royal guard, I’m telling you what to do.”

“I don’t think that gives you the authority—”

“Dima.” 

Despite his protests, Dimitri smiled fondly as Glenn dragged him out of the office, blowing out the candles and shutting the door with finality. The smile didn’t leave his face as Glenn led him to their bedroom, the guards posted outside barely batting an eye at the familiar sight. Once the bedroom door swung close behind them, Glenn began to undress Dimitri, removing each article of clothing with uncharacteristic delicacy. He left the eyepatch for last; Glenn pressed a gentle kiss to the scarred skin under his brow before hustling the man into bed. 

“Sleep,” Glenn commanded, curling up around him so his chest was pressed against the broad expanse of the other man’s back. He wrapped one arm around Dimitri’s middle, the other resting on their pillow as he gently stroked his hair. He didn’t stop until he heard Dimitri’s breaths even out to sleep. For once, Glenn was relieved to hear him snore.

\--

He awoke to the pale light of dawn filtering in through the windows and the feeling of Dimitri squirming in his arms, wiggling around to find a way to disentangle himself. Glenn tightened his grip around him. “Stop moving,” he grumbled, nuzzling at the back of Dimitri’s neck.

“But Glenn, I need to get dressed,” Dimitri protested. 

Glenn refused to budge. “Not today you don’t.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

Glenn finally released his hold, rolling Dimitri onto his other side so they were face to face. “I spoke to Dedue yesterday, and we both agreed that you desperately need a break. I took the liberty of cancelling all your engagements today. Felix will be handling any urgent matters that arise.” At Dimitri’s frown of concern, he added, “Don’t worry, Sylvain and Ingrid will be handling Felix.”

“Ah.” Glenn could feel Dimitri relax beside him. “Thank you, Glenn. You always know how to take care of me.”

“Of course, you fool,” Glenn returned, though the trail of gentle kisses he pressed along Dimitri’s forehead softened his words. “Someone has to ensure the Savior King isn’t too busy to make some time for himself. Now give me a few moments. I need to get your first surprise ready.”

He slipped into the chamber adjacent to Dimitri’s quarters, pleased that the large bathtub and buckets of water had already been set up as he had requested the previous afternoon. He emptied the water into the tub, muttering a warming spell under his breath. Once it was at Dimitri’s preferred temperature, tendrils of steam rising toward the ceiling, he poked his head back into the other room. “Alright. Come in.”

Dimitri paused in the doorway, surprise clear on his face as he took in the tub and the steaming bath set out for him. “Glenn, you shouldn’t have gone through so much effort! Really, my usual washbasin is more than sufficient.”

“Shut up,” Glenn said automatically, rising on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Dimitri’s cheek. “Get in, Your Majesty. It’s all yours.” As Dimitri settled into the water, Glenn unwrapped the nearest square of soap. “Lie back. I’ll wash your hair.”

He spent more time than usual combing through Dimitri’s golden locks as he lathered them with soap. Dimitri left him to his work, closing his eye to better focus on the sensation, silent except for the occasional hum as Glenn massaged him. Glenn lingered even after he was finished, scritching Dimitri’s scalp and running his fingers through his hair to the tune of Dimitri’s chuffs of pleasure. He snorted. “You’re nothing more than an excitable puppy looking for a few pets, aren’t you,” he muttered, voice fond.

“Mm,” Dimitri murmured blissfully, arching his neck to push his head further into Glenn’s grasp. “Your puppy.” He opened his eye and fixed Glenn with that pleading blue stare. “Will you join me in the tub, beloved?”

“This is for you,” Glenn tried to argue, though he felt his resolve weakening as Dimitri tugged insistently on his hand. “Besides, we won’t both fit.”

“I’ll make room,” Dimitri insisted, straightening up too quickly and wincing as water sloshed over the sides. “Oops.”

“Stupid puppy,” Glenn growled, though he was already hastily shucking off his smallclothes like the lovestruck fool he was. He dipped a toe in the water. Though it wasn’t as hot as before, it was still warm and comforting. “Scoot down.”

It was a tight fit; most bathtubs weren’t built with the king of Fodlan in mind, let alone both him and his little knight. Still, Glenn found that he didn’t mind being pressed up against Dimitri’s back as he traced down Dimitri’s front, hands instinctively seeking out his nipples. He rolled the little nubs in his hands before pinching them, laughing when Dimitri let out a startled yelp. “Relax,” he murmured, mouthing at Dimitri’s ear as he reached for the bath oil. The fragrant smell of chamomile filled the room as he uncorked it. “Let me take care of you.”

Glenn started at Dimitri’s shoulders, pressing in firmly as he kneaded at the knots there. Pressing kisses to Dimitri’s nape, he worked his way down his spine, thumbs rubbing firm circles into Dimitri’s back. He could feel Dimitri beginning to relax beneath him, sighing as the wound up tightness of his muscles was massaged away. Once satisfied with his back, Glenn pulled Dimitri flush against him, hands stroking his sides. “Feeling good?”

“Mm,” Dimitri murmured, twisting around to press a chaste kiss to the corner of Glenn’s mouth. “Thank you.” Glenn hummed his acknowledgment before reaching around further, running his hands up and down Dimitri’s front. He ghosted over the scars that lined his torso with the barest brush of his fingers, mouthing at Dimitri’s neck.

“Ah—Glenn—” Dimitri arched beautifully, hips stuttering, desperately seeking friction. He was already half hard, Glenn noted, rapidly filling out as he continued his teasing ministrations. “Glenn,” Dimitri whined, “Please, stop teasing.”

“I can’t do that until you tell me what you need,” Glenn retorted playfully, thumb flicking at a swollen nipple as his other hand traced circles into Dimitri’s inner thigh. 

“Touch me,” Dimitri gasped, frotting up against Glenn’s hand and letting out a mournful noise as Glenn quickly pulled it away. “I need you.”

“Touch you…” Glenn mused. “Touch you where?” He pressed a kiss to Dimitri’s cheek, running his hand along the line of his collarbone. “Touch you here?” He lowered his hand, running it along the length of Dimitri’s breastbone. “Here?” He traced his way down Dimitri’s belly. Reaching Dimitri’s belly button, he poked at it, just the slightest pressure, and snorted out a laugh when Dimitri let out an indignant yelp. “Where do you need me, Dima?” His fingers danced along the downy thatch of hairs that made up his treasure trail.

“M-My cock,” Dimitri sobbed, thighs clenching hard as his breath started coming in stuttered gasps. “Please, Glenn, I need your hand on my cock.” Glenn finally decided to take mercy on him, tipping over the rest of the bath oil to liberally coat his palm and wrapping his hand around his prize. He could barely fit his fingers completely around it when it was fully hard and throbbing like this. With a hum of pleasure, Glenn began to stroke, base to tip, languid touches that sent Dimitri squirming in his grasp. “Faster,” Dimitri begged, but Glenn refused, dragging the tip of his finger along the thick vein on the underside playfully instead. “Relax, Dima,” he ordered, relishing the half sob that left the other man’s throat as he tenderly lavished attention on his sensitive head. “Be patient…” He let Dimitri teeter on the edge like this for several moments, panting and whining and sobbing for more. “We have all the time in the world.”

“Glenn,” Dimitri whined, high pitched and urgent. “Glenn, please, I’m gonna, gonna.” His voice cracked, breaths coming faster and faster. He sounded like he was going to cry. “Glenn, beloved, please.”

“Aw, you’re so cute, Dima,” Glenn teased, lapping at the tears that pooled at the corner of his eye. “Come on, then. Come for me.” He tightened his grip, twisting his wrist just the way Dimitri liked, and Dimitri howled, entire body going rigid. Glenn stroked him through it, peppering fond kisses into his hair, until Dimitri was squirming away from his touch. “Too sensitive,” he whined, and Glenn pulled his hand away reluctantly. 

Glenn pressed one last kiss to the crown of Dimitri’s head, savoring the way his eye had gone glassy. His limbs splayed weakly in the water, his posture utterly relaxed. “I love you,” Glenn whispered.

\-- 

After they had cleaned up and dried off they tumbled back into bed together, already raring to go again. Glenn rolled over so that he was on top of Dimitri, leaning down to enjoy long, open-mouthed kisses. “Are you ready for your second surprise?” he murmured, enjoying how Dimitri’s eye grew dark and hungry. “Mmph,” Dimitri replied intelligently. Glenn took hold of Dimitri’s hand, guiding it until it was pressed against his entrance. However, rather than the tight pucker of muscle that Dimitri was expecting, something else was there instead. “Glenn, what—”

Glenn let out a little mewl as Dimitri jostled the flared base of the plug that was buried deep inside of him. “I put it in before I came to fetch you last night,” he admitted, gritting his teeth as shocks of pleasure sparked at him when Dimitri shifted his fingers, playing with the base. “Ah—I was hoping to treat you last night, but you were far too tired. So, I decided to make it part of your surprise.”

Dimitri stared at him, slack jawed, as Glenn settled back on his haunches and placed his palms on Dimitri’s chest. “I’ve been waiting for you, Dima. Don’t you want to fill me up?” Dimitri raised a hand to touch, only for Glenn to bat it away. Shifting his balance, he ground down with his hips until he could feel Dimitri’s cock slip between his cheeks. Despite the fact that he had just come, it was already half hard again, Glenn noted, and only getting harder. “Tell me how much you want me.”

“Oh, Glenn,” Dimitri groaned, scrabbling for leverage to thrust up toward Glenn. “There are no words to describe how much I desire you.” He let out a gasp as Glenn rolled his hips, smiling wickedly. “I think of you—every day—all day, in fact. There’s nothing better in the world than the feeling of having you, my beloved.”

A fine speech, Glenn decided, though if he had enough energy to wax poetic he had enough energy to put his big dick to use. He reached underneath himself, grabbing onto the base of his plug as he eased it out slowly. Dimitri watched, enraptured, as inch after inch emerged from his ass. Finally, the tip of it slipped out of him with a quiet pop. Glenn tossed it off the bed. A loud thump came just moments later as it hit the ground.

“Glenn!” Dimitri chided, but Glenn was already focused on more important things: namely, lining himself up to sink down on the hot, hard line of Dimitri’s cock. They must have done this dozens of times by now, but Glenn still enjoyed the feeling of speared open on Dimitri’s massive cock as much as the first time he had taken it. He had to be twice the girth of the plug, if Glenn had to guess, and much longer too. By the time Glenn reached the base, he could swear that he could feel the hot press of the tip insistently against his stomach. “So big,” he muttered, shifting experimentally, groaning at the stretch. Once he got his bearings, he straightened up, relishing the drag of Dimitri’s length along his walls. Then, he dropped down again.

“Glenn!” Dimitri repeated, this time a strangled yell as Glenn found a rhythm, bouncing wildly up and down. His hands fastened to Glenn’s hips, gripping tight enough to bruise. Every time Glenn bottomed out, he could feel the breath slammed out of him. More, more, more, he thought, thighs clenching. “So fucking good for me, Dima,” he babbled, closing his eyes so he could fully focus on Dimitri’s cock splitting him open. He was convinced that there was almost nothing in the world better than being perched upon Dimitri’s cock. Dimitri may be the king, but this was Glenn’s throne. “Love your cock so fucking much. You’re filling—ah—filling me so well.” He could feel Dimitri’s grip tighten at his words until he was holding the brunt of Glenn’s weight, moving him up and down his cock like his own personal toy.

“Fuck… you’re perfect, Glenn,” Dimitri managed between grunts, eye wide, transfixed by the sight of the smaller man riding him with reckless abandon. Unlike Glenn, dirty talk didn’t come easy to him; Glenn still remembered how deliciously he had blushed when he had first tried it out. Glenn moaned encouragingly. “M-my perfect cocksleeve.” And oh, that was all Glenn needed, clenching impossibly tight around Dimitri, milking him for all he was worth. He slumped over, panting, barely registering the erratic stutter of Dimitri’s thrusts as he came as well, spurting deep inside.

It took him a few moments to gather his bearings, thighs still shaking with the power of his orgasm. He could feel Dimitri shift beneath him, gently pulling out. He trembled at the feel of hot come welling up, dripping out of him to the sheets below. “Ugh,” he sighed, “feels empty.” 

Dimitri chuckled, pressing kisses to Glenn’s sweaty forehead. “Thank you. That was wonderful, beloved.” 

Glenn snorted. “You think that’s it? You come two times, and you’ve already called it quits?” He pushed himself up onto his elbows, staring down at Dimitri not unlike a predator at its prey. “We still have a long day ahead of us. I’m not going to let you quit now. Let’s try something new.” He poked and prodded at the larger man until he turned over to lie on his belly, face pressed into his pillow. Glenn shimmied down the length of his body until he was positioned just above Dimitri’s ass. He gave it a playful smack; Dimitri’s cheeks were frankly quite hard with muscle, but Glenn loved his ass anyway.

“If you want me to stop, tell me,” he warned.

“What are you—” Dimitri’s voice was cut off by a yelp as Glenn leaned down, using each hand to spread him wide, and traced his entrance with the tip of his tongue. “Glenn!” Dimitri’s voice was muffled by the pillow, but he sounded scandalized. “You—I—that’s dirty!”

“I just bathed you,” Glenn said.

“You—You know what I mean!”

“But you’re so cute here,” Glenn teased, dipping his tongue just inside the tight pucker. While he typically enjoyed being on the receiving end of this, he had to admit that there was a certain thrill at the thought that he was the first one to explore Dimitri like this. He gave Dimitri a few thoughtful licks. Fresh from their bath, he tasted faintly of the chamomile bath oil, along with sweat and skin. Not bad, Glenn decided. “If you want me to stop, tell me,” Glenn repeated, before diving in.

He started off with teasing kitten licks around Dimitri’s puffy rim, delicate swirls of his tongue until Dimitri was pliant and quivering beneath him. Spreading his cheeks wider, Glenn pressed the flat side of his tongue over his prize, licking broad stripes up and down Dimitri’s entrance. He was rewarded by a sharp intake of breath, Dimitri’s gasps growing faster as he pressed backward, seeking more. Glenn daintily dipped his tongue inside the tight little hole before carefully working his way in deeper and deeper. Dimitri’s earlier reservations were long forgotten, pleading moans falling from his mouth as Glenn thrust his tongue in and out. “Deeper, please,” he begged, voice gravelly and sex-drunk. “Harder, harder!” Glenn obliged, tongue thrusting in and out, losing himself in the gasps and whines that he wrung out of Dimitri. “D-don’t stop!” Dimitri was trembling like a leaf as Glenn subjected him to a continuous onslaught of pleasure. Glenn could tell that he wasn’t going to last much longer, pleas growing higher pitched, almost incoherent. “M-more, more,” he babbled nonsensically, repeating the words until Glenn wasn’t quite sure he knew what they meant anymore. Still, it seemed like he needed something more... Glenn reached up, tracing Dimitri’s taint with one hand, before pressing down gently.

Dimitri’s response was instantaneous: he let out a long wail, his back arching off the bed. Glenn pulled off, watching as Dimitri’s cock valiantly spurted a few drops. He looked the very definition of wrung out, tears pooling at the corner of his eye, arms and legs shaking. 

“You’re so beautiful.” The words escaped Glenn’s mouth before he even knew it. He usually wasn’t one for sappy love declarations, but he had never seen anything better than this in his entire life: Dimitri, sprawled out in their shared bed with tears tracking down his cheek, mind completely blank from pleasure. As Dimitri rolled over to his side, Glenn collapsed next to him, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing tight. For a few moments, they just lay there, regaining their breath.

“You know, maybe I should invite foreign dignitaries to Fhirdiad more often,” Dimitri joked weakly.

Glenn snorted. “You wish.” He brushed a few stray locks of hair off Dimitri’s sweaty forehead and hoped fervently that the expression on his face wasn’t as stupid as the lovestruck one on Dimitri’s right now. “... But yeah, maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Me: you can’t run from your responsibilities by writing porn forever  
> Brain: haha dmgl go brrrrrrr
> 
> You can find me lurking on Twittter @kumquatjamkat!


End file.
